Since the pioneering work by Chamberlin and Skarman in 1966 [1] on cadmium sulphide films for solar cell applications and in the area of photoconductivity, many studies have been performed on spray pyrolysis for the preparation of thin films of noble metals, metal oxides, spinel oxides and superconducting compounds [2]; spray pyrolysis was used for the preparation of thin and thick films, and it was employed for the deposition of dense and porous films and for powder production [3]. In general, the cathode current collector in lithium ion batteries is limited to highly corrosion resistant steels as the oxide layer formation is of major concern for electron transport. Thus, there is a need to develop alternatives.